The Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) is one of several National Cancer Institute supported clinical cancer research cooperative groups. A multimodality approach is utilized which includes pathology, surgery, chemotherapy, biological response modifier therapy, and radiation therapy for the aim of improving cancer care. specific objectives are prolongation of life, prolonged disease-free survival, improvement in techniques of early detection and prevention, and the rapid transfer of innovative therapies from the laboratory to the clinic.